Pathfinder Wiki talk:Pathfinder Society scenarios
The following is ported from the messageboards to maintain a record of how this policy was established. Due to the nature of the Pathfinder Society, I think it best that we not post any spoilers of the scenarios until they are retired from eligible society play. If one isn't allowed to read or run the adventure before playing in it, they should not be allowed to read more than what Paizo releases in their teasers. That said, I'd also like as much info as possible about them to be on thw wiki. What do others think? - Yoda8myhead 23:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. -- steelwhisper 12:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I agree as well; hold off until the end of the season, then push to get the information up and available. I'm really looking forward to PFS. -- Heaven's Agent 12:49, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::I agree as well. Has anyone considered running PFS modules online? I know we used to do it with Living City and while it generally took a little longer it was still rather fun. -- Alfred 8:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::What if we make a yahoo account that we all have access to, and start writing up information found in PFS senarios in notepad , putting them in the breifcase, so at the end of the season it's an easy port to the wiki, or should we have enough going on with the regular stuff that it won't matter? -- cpt_kirstov 21:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll put together a template to include on all PFS scenario pages outlining our policy of holding anything beyond the basic promotional info from Paizo until the end of a season. We might even find that, if scenarios aren't "retired" every year, that it will take even longer to get them updated. But we should nevertheless be able to include the Book and Adventure Overview templates and copy/paste the adventure synopsis from Paizo into each one so that people can see the available scenarios. -- Yoda8myhead 11:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe separate categories for active and retired scenarios? -- cpt_kirstov 12:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Season 0 Not playing PFS myself, I'm not sure exactly how it works. I believe Season 1 of PFS has begun. I assume this means that Season 0 scenarios are no longer legal for play? Most of them still have the template saying they are legal for play. --Goblin Witchlord 16:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I thought the same thing, but Yoda8myhead told me that they were still legal for play. I don't know where he got the information from, but I'm inclined to accept his word as fact on the matter. --Aeakett 17:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::At this point, every scenario that has been released is still legal for play. Josh Frost has indicated that he is considering retiring some scenarios, but what those are or if/when they'll be retired has not been revealed. In general, PFS scenarios will be legal for play indefinitely. -- yoda8myhead 18:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Retirement and "specials" We have now seen our first two retired scenarios, which have had the template removed and been added to Category:Retired scenarios. I think this is probably all we need to do for retired scenarios, but I'm open to other suggestions. Whatever we do, I'd prefer it not involve any additional templates or text blocks, since they can really muddy up a page. With the release of the 2010 GenCon event schedule, PFS's new format of "special" events has been revealed. In this post, Josh mentions that the plan will be to make available (after a certain point) existing specials to run anywhere, which means we can consider them as viable sources (since anyone can verify information from them). It may not really be an issue for a year or more, but how do we want to handle these events? Regular product pages with the same "legal for play" notice? —yoda8myhead 00:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC)